


Accidentally Arson

by GoringWriting



Series: MCU Rarepair Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arson, Double Dating, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Hospitals, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: 5 times Pepper accidentally lit something on fire and one time Christine did it on purpose.For my MCU Rarepair Bingo square "Arson"





	Accidentally Arson

It took some time for Pepper to get used to Extremis. She'd been baseline for most of her life and suddenly she has these powers thanks to Killian.

It took a long time to get used to them. But once she did it was just another tool in her belt. Another thing she could wield against those who thought they could touch her family.

She learned how to use it but it did take some time.

1.)  
Pepper walks into the workshop to the blaring sound of God Is A Woman which plays whenever she walks into a room. JARVIS has quite the sense of humor and had taken Tony's instructions to mean play it every time.

It had annoyed Pepper at first, now she finds it hysterical.

"Tony you need to take a break. I know you want to stabilize Extremis but you're working yourself into a grave," she says and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit!" He yelps and jumps away from her hand, tiny flames licking at his shirt. She'd accidentally lit him on fire.

Dum-E comes zooming in brandishing his fire extinguisher and sprays both of them in foam.

Tony wipes some of the foam away from his face and stares at Pepper for a good minute before they both burst out laughing.

"I am so sorry!" Pepper says shrieking with laughter.

"I guess this means I'll have to start listening to you more," Tony says and Pepper smiles. It's good to see him smile again and even better to hear his laugh.

2.)  
Pepper doesn't normally take part in movie night. She works late hours and when she's done she wants to go home and rest or go out and do things with Christine.

But today had been an easy day. And Christine and her had agreed to a double date with Tony and Stephen.

People thought they were weird for going on double dates with their exes but Tony's her best friend and the love they felt was never romantic.

Besides watching the other couple bicker and squabble is hysterical. Each woman estatic that there is someone out there who give their respective ex as much shit as they do.

So, at the end of her day she goes up to the penthouse and gets hit with the strong smell of Italian food. 

Tony must be cooking. 

Christine is already there having claimed one of the love seats for them. Leaving the other for the men and Pepper sits with her and leans into her warmth.

Dinner is delicious and they put on a scary movie. Because who doesn't want to huddle against the person they love for protection against the monsters?

Not let it be said that Virginia "Pepper" Potts does not get scared easily. She's faced down misogynists and madmen with a smile on her face.

But clowns are another thing entirely. 

So, when a clown pops up on screen Pepper lets out a shriek and then both she and Christine are leaping off their love seat because it is now on fire.

The perks of having a wizard is that they just waves a hand and extinguishes the fire with barely the quirk of an eyebrow. Pepper blushes and them smiles when Christine kisses her cheek.

"Don't worry about it hot stuff," Christine says and they settle down on the arm chair cuddling close. 

3.)  
Pepper doesn't spend a lot of time amongst the interns. At least she didn't until she became CEO.

Now she tries to make a visit every week. Normally she goes to the business interns, but today Tony had asked her to visit the engineering interns because he was going to be seeing his therapist at the time he normally does it. 

So she makes her way down to one of the labs they keep for the interns and steps inside and jumps back yelping as a small robot nearly runs her over. 

Her hand brushes a stack of notes on the table and they go up in flames and several of the interns start freaking out while she goes and gets the fire extinguisher and puts it out.

"Well," Pepper says in the resulting silence, "I think we need to have more fire safety drills."

4.)  
Contrary to Tony's belief Pepper does not love paperwork. She hates it if she's being honest. 

She knows he hates it even more than she does. She tries to eliminate as much of it as possible. Fills most of the stuff in so all it needs is a signature. But there's still a large volume of it even after she weeds it.

Today happens to be a bad day. There's a merger to complete, Christmas bonuses to sign off on, and even more paperwork. The pile is taller than she is.

She just knows that Tony is going to give her a hard time. Her assistant is going to be so upset as well as one of the file clerks.

"Miss Potts look out!" Someone says as something collides with her and she goes tumbling and the papers scatter over the ground.

"I am so sorry... Someone brought a dog in and it got loose and...Fire!" One of the interns shouts and Pepper finds herself being covered in foam again.

She really needs to get a handle on these powers.

5.)  
Pepper has worked in the business field most of her life. So, she's used to men believing they can over step when it comes to her.

Her favorite thing is to demolish them during meetings or business deals. Force them to bow to what she wants not what they want.

Sometimes men overstep to the point where she can't tell if they're bold or stupid.

Like now. She's at a crowded social event trying drum up new investors. There are men all around her. Flirting and trying to flatter her. Suddenly there's something on her ass and she turns and glares at the offending mam who is now pretending like nothing happened.

"Excuse me," Pepper says laying a hand on the man's shoulder and then brushes past him and she's half way across the room when someone finally notices that the man's suit jacket is on fire.

She didn't mean to do that.

But she's not sorry.

+1.)  
Pepper sits in the hospital waiting room with the Avengers. Hoping that Christine will come out with good news. 

There wasn't even supposed to be a mission today. But someone had attacked Tony and he'd been injured. 

Pepper had seen red and burned the maniac to a crisp. On live television. 

She'll worry about that another day.

"He's gonna be alright Hot Stuff," Christine says when she comes out and Pepper breathes a sight of relief and then growls when she sees Thaddeus Ross coming down the hall towards her.

She's glad Bruce is back at the tower sleeping off his transformation under JARVIS' watchful gaze.

"General Ross, how may I help you?" Pepper asks putting on the tone she uses with particularly annoying business associates.

"I want to know about Extremis," Ross says.

"I am sorry. But Killian's notes were destroyed and the man himself killed. There is no information on Extremis," Pepper says.

"Then give me someone infected with it."

"All Killian's soldiers infected with it were killed," Pepper says.

"Except you," Ross says.

"I am sorry but the only person allowed near my blood is my Primary Physician and Dr. Stark," Pepper says.

"Even for the greater good?" Ross says.

"Anything you have a hand in could hardly be counted as the greater good," Pepper says arms crossed over her chest and watches Christine circle behind Ross to talk to Stephen.

"General Ross, you're one fire," Steve says and Ross puts the fire on his uniform out and storms out.

Pepper looks over at Christine and sees her palming a lighter back to Natasha and winks at Pepper.

Pepper has never loved her more.


End file.
